Posing Danger!
by CherryDChen
Summary: The Mugiwara-crew   Fire Fist Ace boards an exotic island where they encounter a mysterious POSE-store due to their captains love for meat! Thus they are hurled in an adventure they likely will never forget!   Beware: There will contain ZoroxAce fluff !


_**Posing Danger**_

Full Summary:

The Mugiwara-crew + Mr. Fire Fist Ace boards an exotic island where they encounter a mysterious POSE-store due to their captains love for meat!

Thus they are hurled in an adventure they likely will never forget!

Beware!: There will contain ZoroxAce fluff in this sea-adventure! But, the story will be adventure and not circled around those to lovebirds!

_**Authors Note:**_

Peace be with both of us, this is my first fanfiction ^^; I would love constructive critism! Whatever helps the story :D ! _**  
><strong>_

This story is set between Arabasta and Jaya. Portgas D. Ace have been with them since the Arabasta incident! (yay!)

Thanks a bunchload to SilverLunaMoon for helping me write this, both for the participation in open'heartly discussions both about the story, happenings and characters!

**_WARNING:_** there will be YAOI! AceXZoro, fluff later on in the story. If you don't like don't read. If you DO like R&R!

**_WARNING_**(nr.2…): There will be two OC's in this story, no pairings with the crew, mostly in the story to heat things up, (bad choice of letters… to heat things up is Ace's job…x)) and will be found on the Going Merry for an unknown period of time!

Though the story WILL be centered around the Mugiwara-kaizuko's!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own One Piece…(sadly…) nor do I own Zoro(I think that privilege falls upon Ace)

**_Prologue:_**

The Mugiwara-crew, now consisting of seven members + Ace was all located out and under the blazing sun, spraying, stretching and enjoying themselves in the hot summerweather.

Nami and Robin had decided to sunbathe and had isolated themselves in the rear end of the Going Merry; ordering everyone else on deck, except Usopp, the shooter could be found in the crow nest.

Of course Sanji, to everyone "surprise" was neither on deck, inside nor with Usopp.

As usual Luffy was sitting on the head of the Going Merry gazing towards the horizon, all while Zoro was snoozing away on deck, leaning towards the main mast.

At the opposite side of Zoro could Chopper be found questioning the older brother of Luffy.

The reason of Ace's presence was the dead end in Arabasta and later he had found himself again going in the same direction as his brother.

But before his final location, they were to gather supplies in the summerisland, Tullipan.

The weather had been stable for some time and they had been expecting to see the island soon.

Silently Ace had wanted to remain on the ship a little while longer, with the temperature this high, he could maybe catch a glimpse of Zoro bare-chested. His train of thoughts was interrupted by an intrigued Chopper, now holding his hooves against the fireman's forehead.

"Oh! His temperature is high! Maybe he could have a fever? Or maybe its because of his devil's fruit ability!" And Chopper continued discussing this with himself.

The interruption had ripped him out of his now a little shaming thoughts, since he first-hand had observed the younger swordsmans power in Arabasta, Ace had found himself more an more interested in the fighter. At first it had been denial, with a slice of excuses saying to himself "I am only intrigued by his power" and "I only want to see how he develop further". These thoughts had soon deceased and now he had fully admitted (to himself) that maybe there was more than that.

Again had he been disrupted from his thoughts by Chopper. The little reindeer was indeed cute, still trying to hide his obvious fear of the "Fire Fist" while still being around Ace, more than a little interested in the older man; because of his high-temperature body, "his hot body" Ace thought to himself with a snicker, captured in his own mind.

The sound of calming waves washing against the sides of Going Merry was all and everything that could be heard in a split second, before…:

"OIOI! THERE IS SOMETHING THERE" "IT'S AN ISLAND" and "WE CAN EAT MEAT" (they had been out of meat for some time now, and Luffy was more craving than ever) soon after a grumbling sound could be heard: "ummmmff… so noisy.".

Ace smiled to himself just before Nami appeared from the cabin, dressed in pink and yellow, yelling: "Everyone! Be ready to set foot on land!"

**_Author's Note:_**

This was a short prolouge, the real story will begin in the next chapter!

Review and tell me what you think !If have some requests of what you want me to include in the story (to maybe make it better) tell me as well ;D !

Until next time ~~


End file.
